This invention relates generally to a grinding machine and more particularly to a grinding machine of the type in which a grinding wheel feeds into a workpiece to establish the depth of cut and in which the workpiece is adapted to be positioned transversely relative to the grinding wheel by a table or the like. The grinding wheel and the table usually are moved by power-operated actuators which may be controlled automatically by a computerized numerical control or the like.
The invention has more specific reference to method and apparatus for dressing the grinding wheel of such a machine and particularly for forming the wheel with a profiled contour defined by alternating ribs and grooves of various sizes and shapes. One method of forming such a profile on the wheel is referred to as crushroll dressing. In that method, the grinding wheel is plunged into and is rotated against a roller having a performed profile which is complementary with the intended profile of the wheel. A different roller is, of course, required for each different profile which is to be formed on the wheel.